The Lockness Monster Truly in Scotland
by whispereddisaster
Summary: The scariest day of Hermione Granger's young life was when she came face to face with true, living (not really), breathing (sometimes) Vampires... But why does she recognise them... like faces from a forgotten dream? EXAMS FINISHED! CHAPTER EIGHT ALMOST DONE! :D
1. The Meeting, of sorts

Hermione Granger had been living a very nice, uncomplicated life after the fall of Voldemort. That changed very abruptly. She could remember every detail of the day that changed it all.

At seven-thirty sharp on the 1st of September, Hermione got out of bed, bouncing on the balls of her feet, for today was the day she was going home! She had never really felt complete in the house of her parents, and that feeling had grown when she found out who she was and attended Hogwarts for the first time. Hermione realised, however, that this year was her last in the precious castle, and something inside her died a little at the thought. She looked around the room she was living in, again realising that this would be the last time she would call it hers. She was moving out straight after finishing Hogwarts.

Finished with her early morning think, but by no means finished thinking for the day, (unlike her best friend, Ron Weasley, who often had to think very hard to get one meaningful thought into his head) and she started her last minute packing. After her small OCD moment, Hermione walked down the hall to the bathroom and turned on the shower. A small smile graced her lips as she put her hand under the spray, feeling the perfect temperature- not too cold, but not hot by any means. Many of her most brilliant ideas had happened with the aid of a nice morning, or sometimes evening, shower. When she had finished with her shower, no brilliance but her average popping into her formidable mind, she cast a simple drying spell. Another smile for the fact that she was able to do said magic without being expelled.

Dressing quickly, in simple jeans and a t-shirt, Hermione headed downstairs to make her Mum and Dad a quick cuppa and some breakfast before they had to leave for Kings Cross. At eight thirty eight her Mother strolled down the stairs, a sleepy smile on a face that was quite different from her daughters, not because of age, but a rather more pressing matter, but we will get to that.

"Mum, we are out of your coffee whitener. Shall I just pop to the shop to grab some?" Hermione's mum smiled and nodded to her only child. Jean Granger's family was a small one, with her and her husband being only children, but they helped each other out.

Hermione pulled her favourite shoes on, black Converse All Stars, and her coat, and headed out into the frigid September air. Looking around the deserted streets of her little home town, Hermione was a little surprised._There's always someone out... what's going on? _She thought but carried on regardless.

As Hermione was about five minutes from her house, but still fifteen away from her destination, she felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end. She knew this feeling well form her months on the run. _Someone's watching me!_ The panic sped through Hermione's veins, but she showed no emotion on her face. Slipping her wand from the holster she had bought that strapped to her upper arm, Hermione stopped in the middle of the street.

As Hermione stood there with every one of her senses alert, she heard a pitiful yowling coming form the alley a few feet in front and to the right of her. Keeping her wand slightly pointed in front of her-enough to be a threat, but not enough that the innocent muggles in the houses around her would suspect anything if they were to look out of their windows- Hermione crept slowly towards the alley.

With the sound growing steadily louder, more pitiful and helpless with every tentative step she took, Hermione reached the alley.

Peering around the corner of the alley, an alley she had passed countless times in her life, yet thought nothing about, she noticed the sounds, sounds that were very obviously those of a dying animal, had changed. They had changed into a very faint whispering, the whisper of cloth on something unyielding. Whether it was the ground, or something else that the fabric was brushing, Hermione suddenly decided she didn't want to know.

But it was too late. As soon as the thought had entered her head, two sets of golden eyes shone out of the darkness, penetrating all the way down to her soul. _SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! _The mantra ran through her head as she backed away, sensing more than seeing the two creatures approaching her from the shadows. _I should have left well enough alone! Always having to be the brave bloody Gryffindor! _

There was a strange growling sound coming from the pair of creatures as they stepped into the overcast day. They were beautiful. The woman had golden eyes, hair that flowed like melted chocolate, a slender body, and skin that looked like freshly fallen snow. She walked like with a ballerina's grace, although she wasn't much taller then Hermione herself. The man prowling next to her had hair like bronze, eyes that were only a little lighter, skin like his partner's, and his very move was underlined with a power that promised either intense pain, or intense protection.

They both looked at her as if they were having her as their next meal and it was obvious to Hermione what they were, although why they were in the sleepy town of Sawtry, she had no idea.

_Vampires._

The word reverberated in Hermione's head. Fear accompanied the panic that was now throbbing through her veins with every beat of her heart. Adrenaline told her to peel out of there as fast as her legs would carry her, but her logical mind told her that that course of action would incite a chase, one which she would never win. _Guess I don't need a shower to have brilliant ideas._

As that thought went through her head, the male snapped out of his hunting pose to look at Hermione with his head cocked to the side. He had a small crooked smile gracing his lips. The smile clicked in Hermione's head, but the memory that went along with it eluded her.

"Bella, love. Stop, the hunt is over." The man reached out to touch his partner on her shoulder and she relaxed immediately. His voice was like honey. Hermione loved honey; she couldn't eat porridge without it.

As this new thought popped into her head, the male threw his head back and roared with laughter. "Edward, what is so funny?" The female, who he had called Bella, turned to him with a half- amused, half-curious look on her face. Her voice was like the tinkling bells that Hermione played with when she was a baby. "This girl has rather funny thoughts, my love." He full out grinned now.

Just at that moment, the wind started up, blowing Hermione's scent towards them. They both stiffened, as if they couldn't believe what their nose was telling them. Bella was the first to break her stupor, turning to Hermione, who had also stiffened and frozen. She looked deep into Hermione's eyes and gasped.

Reaching behind her, Bella gripped onto Edward's arm. "Edward, look at her eyes! I never thought I would see them again." Edward then leaned forward to look, and confusion passed across his features.

"Renesmee?"


	2. Returning Home

_**A/N- Thank you to all who favourited/followed, and a MASSIVE thank you to music2melody- for telling me that i had (stupidly) put my story on 'Spanish' for the language- I study spanish, cant speak it that well though... and thank you for reviewing! ans also thanks to 97elephantgirl for her lovely review! I will love you forever if you review, as this is the first story I have posted since "Faith"- my fail of a first story. I need to know what I am doing wrong, and what I am doing right. **_

_**Enjoy my lovlies!**_

"Renesmee? Who is Renesmee? I'm Hermione, who are you. Why are you here, and why do you keep looking at me like that?!" Hermione's resolve had cracked. The questions, along with the introduction of herself, slipped out of her mouth before she had a chance to stop them. In truth the name Renesmee did spark something in the back of her mind, but Hermione refused to acknowledge it.

The two vampires looked away rather sheepishly, as they had been looking at Hermione with the wonder of first time parents looking at their newborn, which was truer than Hermione cared to know."I am dreadfully sorry, but we have failed to introduce ourselves. I am Edward Cullen, and this is my wife, Bella Cullen. We came to England to get away. We came to this delightful little town to get way from our rather vast family." Edward introduced them, while Bella looked like she couldn't handle Hermione talking.

"But you're Vampires, you don't have families. You have covens." Hermione was confused, as they had just contradicted everything her precious books had told her of vampires. Then again they weren't supposed to have gold eyes, but bright red ones that worked to paralyse and hypnotise the victims into staying put. That and their very large arsenal of natural weapons and enticements made them very efficient hunters.

Edward seemed disturbed for a moment before he schooled his features into an unreadable mask. "Our family is rather different to others of our kind, although how you knew what we were, without knowing who you are still intrigues me. We hunt animals, rather than humans, and we bond for love, not a mutual thirst for power. That is what makes us a family, rather than a coven, and also explains our eyes. Now you explain how you know so much about vampires."

"I'm a witch; I'm expected to know about Vampires. Why did you call m-"Hermione suddenly cut herself off as she realised where they where having this impromptu question and answer session. In the middle of the street, in her little home town, where no secret was a secret for long. Damn!

"Maybe we should continue this conversation elsewhere?" Bella had become animated once again, somehow guessing Hermione's thoughts, although it was Edward who made a comment about the hilarity of Hermione's thoughts.

"No, I have to get to the shop. I should have been there and back again by now." Hermione was suddenly worried that her parents were worried about her, and the fact that she had to leave very shortly if she was to make the train, but her mother hadn't had her morning coffee... Double Damn!

"I'm terribly sorry, but I must take my leave. Goodbye." And with that, she turned on her heel and sprinted away, no longer caring if they took chase.

Hermione got her mother's coffee whitener (after having to stop for a minute to remember what she came to the shop for) and ran home the long way to make sure she didn't pass the alley way where she had the fateful meeting.

The morning passed very fast after that. The Grangers left for the station and got there with minutes to spare. Hermione rushed through the barrier, after saying goodbye to her parents who didn't like the idea of running full pelt at a brick wall, and hauled her luggage onto the train that had just piped up its last warning whistle. Hermione just got onto the train before it started to move.

Sighing at her luck, or lack thereof, Hermione turned around and came face to, well, chest, to Draco Malfoy. Grrr, as if this day hasn't been bad enough! The thing that scared Hermione was the actual growl that was ripped from her chest. She gave Malfoy no chance to speak before she pushed past him to find the compartment that housed her best friends.

About half way down the train, she spotted the splash of red hair that indicated Weasleys. She slipped into the compartment and grinned at the familiar noise that awaited her. Shouts of "Hermione!" and "Hey, girl!" and a strange, "Well, where have you been all my life?" from all of her friends. The last comment had been made by none other than Fred (or maybe George) himself. She grinned wider, and dumped her trunk and cat basket with her new kitten in (Crookshanks had run away during the War and had yet to return) on the luggage rack above their heads.

The train ride home passed in a blur of Exploding Snap and Weasley Jokes. It was a good way to start her last year. Some way into their journey they were joined by Luna and Neville, and some others that Hermione didn't really pay attention to. She arrived at Hogwarts on a way of friendly bliss.

The sorting was strange. Dumbledore stood up before the poor terrified first years stepped through the doors, and made a strange announcement.

"Good evening to all of our returning students, and a very hearty welcome. This is a rather strange announcement, but worth announcing. This year at Hogwarts we have two new seventh years that must be sorted before the first years can. I expect these new students to be accepted as part of what ever house the sorting hat may place them in, and that these students be helped when they need it. Please welcome Edward Cullen and Bella Swan." Tentative applause broke out while the new students stepped out of the door behind the head table. Hermione's breathing sped as two very beautiful, and rather familiar, people came into her view.

NO!

**_A/N- PLEASE REVIEW! x_**


	3. The Vampire's Quest

_**A/N- Thank you to all reviewers, followers and favorites. Any questions or criticisms, TELL ME! ^.^ I will answer any and all questions if I can, and if I can't, i will try. **_

_**Enjoy, my beauties! :)**_

Bella Cullen had waited long enough to see her daughter. 16 years, in fact. the grief she felt when Renesmee was taken from her far outweighed that of any mother to ever come before her, because not only was the pain she felt amplified by the venom cursing through her veins, but her one track mind had only concentrated on Renesmee's disappearance for too long a time.

But to see those eyes again after 16 years, Bella's heart would have stopped if it had a beat.

But her daughter didn't know her, or Edward. Her silent heart broke into a million diamond pieces, after it had just begun to heal.

Edward had confirmed that fact that the girl was Renesmee, but didn't know it. The many years of searching for a daughter who had vanished off the face of the earth had taught both of them many ways to use the gifts that came with Vampirism. One of Edward's being that he could now search the deep recesses of a person's mind, without said person feeling it, like they would if a wizard's spell had been used.

So, with the information that Edward had taken form Renesmee's mind, Bella and Edward followed her.

On foot.

To Hogwarts.

They arrived at the great castle just half an hour before the Hogwarts Express. They used this time to talk to one of Carlisle's old acquaintances.

Albus Dumbledore.

"Edward, we are doing the right thing, aren't we?" Bella asked as they walked through the castle at a human pace, fearful of her only child's reaction to seeing her parents in her sanctuary. Bella wasn't as delicate as her husband wanted her to be, and she had seen the fear Renesmee had show upon seeing Vampires. So how would she react to find out that she was a Half- Vampire? Bella shivered at the thought.

"Darling, we must do this." Edward's voice took on a hard quality. "I will NOT lose her again." Edward's face took on a quality that had only been seen once since the confrontation between the Cullens and Co. and the Volturi. It was a look that promised immense and immediate pain to anyone who did not do EXACTLY as Edward said, and anyone who didn't do it quickly. It was a look that said someone in his family could be, would be or had been in danger. And that Edward was going to sort it out.

Bella shuddered at the thought of what her husband saw in her daughter's mind.

She then nodded at Edward's statement, and carried on in silence, her mind, like her daughter's had countless times while walking these very halls, was going through every possible outcome of this decision her and her husband had made. Coming to Britain to escape the pitiful looks of her family had never seemed like such an amazing decision than it did at that moment, but it also felt like the stupidest Bella had ever let her husband talk her into. She couldn't handle any more pain.

When the Vampires reached the gargoyle that guarded the Headmaster's office, it jumped aside straight away, showing that they were expected. Only when she saw this little bit of magic did Bella take full stock of her surroundings. While the back of her mind had been noticing everything and filing it away during her walk to Dumbledore's office, it was only when she saw the magic of the gargoyle that she truly felt the castle around her, almost breathing. She felt the Death and Dark magic that it had been subjected to for the last few years, along with the healing magic the new magic and the ancient, raw magic that would always be underlining it.

Bella loved it. And she understood why her daughter loved it as well.

"Ah, Edward. How are you my boy?" Came a deep, old voice for the top of the moving staircase.

"Albus. You look well." Dumbledore laughed at Edward's words.

"Not nearly as well as you, not nearly as well as you." He said, and turned to Bella. "And who is this lovely creature standing next to you my boy?" asked the wizened wizard.

"Pleasure to meet you Albus. I am Bella Cullen. Edward's wife." Came Bella's reply before Edward could open his mouth.

"Of course," said Dumbledore, inclining his head, "pleasure is all mine, my dear. Shall we go into my office to talk? I assume the pleasure of my company is not the reason for your visit, especially so close to the start of the school year." Dumbledore's blue eyes twinkled out at them from behind his spectacles.

As Bella walked in, she marvelled at the strange contraptions sitting on spindle-legged stools, knowing that she wasn't likely to ever see anything like it ever again.

"So to what do I owe the pleasure of your company?" Dumbledore asked as he sat behind his desk and steepled his fingers, looking at his friend's children over the top of them.

"Well, I'm sure Carlisle told you about Renesmee?"

"Yes, I am dreadfully sorry." The twinkle almost left Dumbledore's eyes... Almost.

"We found her!" The statement burst out of Bella's mouth before she had a chance to stop it. If she could have blushed, she would have.

"Well, that is the most amazing news! But may I ask. Why are you here talking to me, if your daughter has been found alive and well?"

"Well, because our daughter doesn't know who we are. She is a student at your school! She thinks she is a WITCH! She thinks she is HERMIONE GRANGER!" After the first outburst, Edward had sat back and let his wife handle the talking. Now, however, she was getting rather worked up, and was panting- an unnatural and unneeded gesture, but habit (from being human) after such an outburst.

"Miss. Granger? Well this is strange." Dumbledore got up and started pacing in front of Fawkes's perch. "I have taught Miss. Granger- excuse me, Miss. Cullen- for seven, going on eight years. She was in my office very often with her friends, and I never suspected a thing! Very unusual indeed..." Dumbledore had now resorted to stroking his beard while the two vampires- one bemused and one embarrassed- looked on from the chairs in front of the Headmaster's desk.

"Well. What must we do about this?" asked Dumbledore suddenly, whizzing round to look at Bella and Edward with a speed that surprised them because of his age.

"We would like your permission to attend Hogwarts, to try and convince her of her lineage. If we fail in that endeaver, than we may have to take more drastic action, in the form of the full Cullen family." Edward explained, desperately praying to whatever God that was listening that Dumbledore would agree.

"Well, that can be arranged. You would have to be sorted, and you have no wands, as you couldn't use them anyway... I will put you in the classes that don't need a wand, Potions, Arithmacy, astrology, divination, ancient runes. You will be presented and sorted before the new 1st years. You will be seventh year, and will share the common room of the returning seventh years, of which your daughter is one. Do you think you could run down to Hogsmeade and purchase these items?" Dumbledore walked over to his desk and picked up a piece of parchment, and handed it to Edward. He showed it to his wife, and they both nodded at Dumbledore.

Getting up with unnatural grace from their seats, the left, leaving nothing but a slight wind and a slowly closing door in their wake.

_**A/N- PLEASE review. Any ideas or constructive criticisms, I would be happy to hear them... or even your favourite lines! I love to get reviews, as they make me feel that people are reading my story and enjoying it, and if you're not, tell me why! I won't bite... much! .**_


	4. Strange Dreams

_**A/N- I am updating very quickly with this story, but that is only because the first few chapters were already written. I am mostly done with the next two chapters, but after those, updating will slow right down, as it is almost exam time here in England, and I wont have a lot of time to write. And also, the is a Dramione story, if you didn't already know. Thank you to all reviewers, followers and favouriters. I love you all, as I love all my readers, even silent ones.**_

_**To Dawn Elliot, who asked why Hermione/Renesmee has forgotten, I can't really tell you that, but I can give you a hint. Magic, The Volturi and a secret Helper are involved ;). **_

_**Enjoy my lovelies! **_

"Hermione. Hermione you have to get up, or you're gonna be late for your first class." Ginny Weasley stood beside Hermione's bed, shaking her friend until she saw her eyes creep open. Ginny smiled sweetly at her friend and pointed to the magically enhanced alarm clock on Hermione's bedside table.

"SHIT!" Came the shout from the bed, as the clock showed 8:55 AM. Hermione had five minutes to get completely ready for her first day of classes, no time to eat or shower or even think past the order her clothes went on.

Ginny sat on Hermione's unmade bed –the only one not neatly made- and smiled at the sight of her best girl friend running around her dormitory like a headless chicken.

"Hermione, your hair brush is on top of your trunk." Ginny called to her as she brushed her teeth and put books into her bag according to the timetable that had been owled to her. Hermione nodded and smiled once she had finished with her teeth.

"Why are you not ready for lessons, Gin?" Hermione asked, standing just before the door.

"Free period." Ginny said with a smile, that Hermione returned fleetingly, while sprinting to the other side of the castle to get to Muggle Studies.

.

.

.

.

.

"Good morning class. Welcome to your last year of Muggle Studies. This term, we will be studying Muggle art, literature and music. Muggles have always changed and grown. And their accomplishments in these field-"

"I am so sorry that I am late, Professor Lightfoot." Hermione burst into her classroom and looked around at the small amount of students. She cringed when she saw that most were people that she didn't know, and the others... well that didn't bear thinking about.

Professor Lightfoot, the new Muggle Studies professor after Professor Burbage's murder, nodded at Hermione, a gestured to a seat near the front.

"As I was saying, Muggles accomplishments in the fields of art, literature and music are what make them different to wizards, other than in the most obvious sense. While wizards do make music, we do not make art, and the only literatures we have are either text books, or are books that have a magical purpose. And we don't produce music at such large scale as muggles, nor do we have as many musical artists. The reason-"Hermione had gotten her equipment out by this point in the Professor's speech, and had started to doodle on her parchment. She allowed herself to relax in her easiest class, and to think about the night before;

NO!

The thought resounded in Hermione's head. She couldn't believe it, why were these creatures in her school, why were they in her sanctuary?! She couldn't wrap her head around it.

After the sorting(s) were finished- with Edward being sorted into Slytherin and Bella into Hufflepuff- Hermione could feel two sets of eyes staring at her from two different sides of the Hall. So Hermione ate very little, and when her friends asked her what was wrong, she pleaded illness, and escaped to the Astronomy Tower.

There Hermione paced for hours, thinking.

And when she was tired, she went back to her dormitory- which was now in an old and once unused tower near the Headmaster's office- and thought.

And the only helpful thought she could come up with in all those hours of thinking was; Dumbledore.

But surely Dumbledore knew already, since the two vampires had been accepted into the school. So Hermione was completely stumped.

And that night Hermione dreamed strange dreams.

Of giant wolves, and lines of grey clad figures, and warmth under her small body. She had a distinct feeling of foreboding, and knowing that her life would never be the same again. But at the same time, she felt content.

These strange dreams, each time differing slightly, plagued Hermione all night, and many times she woke up drenched in sweat. She didn't understand why these dreams were ruining her sleep patterns again, as they had done when she was small.

Hermione shook herself out of her thoughts when she noticed the rest of her class standing to leave, so she quickly scrawled her homework onto her doodled on piece of parchment, and followed them.

She was halfway to Charms when she noticed footsteps following her. Sighing, she turned around to face her follower, only to have misjudged the distance they were behind her, and they collided with her.

As she fell, Hermione closed her eyes to prepare herself for the impact of the ground, and then the body onto of her. But it never came. In midair, a pair of arms snaked around her waist and tuned the two falling bodies.

This resulted in Hermione Granger being sprawled atop Draco Malfoy. In the middle of a corridor. And he was holding onto her waist.

To say that Hermione blushed would have been a slight understatement. Sarcasm intended.

She looked up into his eyes, and froze.

What happened to Malfoy?

He looked so different. His eyes, which had once been an intriguing shade of platinum, were now darker, almost black, and his hair was now dirty blonde instead of almost white.

The sound of many feet coming towards them jolted Hermione out of her staring, and she struggled to get out of Malfoy's arms.

But you don't want to... A little voice in her head piped up, voicing the one thing Hermione didn't want to admit, even to herself.

Malfoy helped her to her feet, and stood there with a crooked half-smile on his lips. It almost made Hermione do a double take.

"Might want to watch where you randomly stop in the future there, Granger." He said, brushing the dust off his shoulders. His tone was neutral, none of the loathing and contempt of the previous years.

She blushed.

His smile widened to a grin.

With a nod, he left to finish his journey to their shared class.

Hermione was still standing there in shock when Harry and Ron came across her, on their way to Charms.

"Hermione?" Harry asked, seeing the looks she was getting from others in the hall and deducing that she had been there for quite a while, standing there staring at the wall, her answering smile frozen on her lips.

He smiled at me... a friendly smile... a happy smile... a NICE smile... wow.

Ron shook his head at his, frankly, weird friend, and grabbed her upper right arm, while Harry grabbed her upper left. Together they dragged her to the rest of their classes for the day, all of which they shared with either Draco Malfoy, or the two new 'students'.

It was a sufficiently awkward day for Hermione.

.

.

.

.

.

Hermione walked around the library, reacquainting herself with the smell of old leather and parchment, the sound of books flitting magically from place to place and listening to the keys on her hip jingle. Hermione had been given special permission to use the library after hours, so she had gone to Madame Pince for the key, and with a stern look, she was allowed free reign in her favourite place in the world.

After walking around the vast library for about ten minutes, Hermione heard a sound from the very back of the restricted section.

What is that?!

"Edward, we have to tell her, show her, something!"

"Bella, we can't. We can't risk scaring her off. We will get to know her as she is now. I wish to see who she has grown into, how this world and this war has changed her from our little girl into the woman she is. Renesmee will understand when her memories return, as they are bound to do."

"I want my Nessie back!" There was a sound of sobbing, and a hushing sound.

The vampires!

They were talking about this 'Renesmee' person that they mistook her for. Maybe they were talking about her!

"There is someone in the Library." Edward suddenly stated, and movement could be heard.

They're heading this way!

Hermione froze, as she had been doing far too often lately.

They were suddenly in front of her, their golden eyes glowing.

"Ness- Hermione!" squeaked Bella.

"What are you two doing at the Library past curfew?" Hermione forced out form between her clenched teeth.

"Couldn't sleep." Said Edward with an ironic half- smile.

"Yes, I bet you couldn't. Back to the common room, with ten points off both of your houses." Hermione spoke more clearly this time, slowly regaining control of her motor functions.

"Hermione, can I ask you something?" Bella suddenly asked.

"You just did, but you can ask me another one." Hermione said, with an eyebrow cocked and her curiosity piqued.

"Is there a way to show someone your memories? Is there a way to restore someone's memories or discover if their memories have been lost or tampered with?"

"That's a rather loaded question," Said Hermione, automatically slipping into what Harry and Ron called her 'tutor-mode'. "And I would be happy to point you in the right direction of some useful books, when the library is open. Now please return to your common room!" and with that, Hermione turned and stormed off, her mind buzzing with ideas of false memories and massive, russet- coloured wolves.

A_**/N- Review my lovlies! Lets see who can guess the identity of the 'Secret Helper' who made Hermione forget her 'real' life ;D!**_


	5. The Eyes in the Dungeons

_**A/N- Enjoy my pretties! Remember that after the next chapter, updating will be slowing right down! Thank you to all reviewers, followers, and favouriters. I love you all! Thank you Dawn Elliot for guessing, and guessing correctly! xx**_

"Malfoy, please!" Hermione couldn't believe that she was partnered with DRACO MALFOY for Potions! For the whole year!  
"What do you want, Granger?! I'm busy!" He shot at her, barely looking over his shoulder at her as he poured Doxy Wings into their Potion- the potion that was worth ¼ of their grade!  
"MALFOY! Doxy wings go in AFTER the bat spleen!" He looked lost. "Oh, just move and I'll do it myself!" Hermione went to push him, but Malfoy anticipated it, and pushed her back.

But the angle that she was leaning at sent her straight into their unfinished potion.

"Merlin, Granger! What the hell do you think you are doing?!" Hermione looked up (and up and up) at him to see that he was tinged florescent pink. She really couldn't help the small giggle that escaped her lips.  
And once the first laugh was out, a torrent of them followed.  
Hermione was curled in on herself, laughing until she cried at the image of a florescent pink Draco Malfoy.

"Granger, Shut up, or I will hex you into oblivion." Malfoy growled, more annoyed at himself for finding her beautiful when she laughed like that- uninhibited and without care- than he was at her for laughing at him.

"Oh yeah, Malfoy? I'd love to see you try!" Hermione smirked at him, finally sobered at the thought of the challenge he would present. She stealthily fingered her wand in her pocket, ready to whip it out at any minute provocation.

"You wouldn't stand a chance against someone with actual talent and intelligence." Malfoy scoffed at her, looking down his nose. Anger welled in Hermione's veins. No one insults my intelligence!

Hermione's wand was out and under Malfoy's chin before he had time to smirk at her for his retort.  
It would be Hermione's luck that Snape would have seen and heard the whole squabble, and chose that moment to intervene. Damn, I really wanted to hex that smooth skin so he would know what it is like for us mere mortals to get spots.  
"Miss. Granger. Do you not understand the meaning of 'no wands' or do you just feel that you are exempt from the rules the rest of the class has to follow?" Snape drawled at her, only a slight tilt to his lips telling her that he was only keeping up appearances. Hermione and Snape had gotten close over the time they both lived at Grimauld Place, and he had a small soft spot for 'The Brightest Witch of her Age'.  
"No, Professor." She hung her head, and Malfoy looked smug again.  
"And Mr. Malfoy, it seems you don't know the meaning of 'Do not spill this potion.'"  
"But Granger spilt it on me!" He whined.  
"Only after you pushed me into the cauldron!"  
"Detention, both of you. Tonight. My office. 7 pm, and don't be late." Snape strode to the front of the class to give instructions just as the bell rang.  
"Well done, Granger." Malfoy spat as he walked away.  
Hermione glared after him, and the rest of the class held their breath to see what she would do. When she turned to clean up the mess Malfoy had made, the class breathed out in unison, and Bella Swan smiled to herself, amused by the antics of her 'classmate'.

"You are both to sort through these reports of past detentions, and you are to do it together. I want no arguments, no bickering, and no duelling. You are both to do this task the muggle way, and to make sure that my rules are enforced, I will be confiscating your wands for the duration of this detention." Professor Snape held his hand out for their wands, and when Draco and Hermione placed their wands into it, he swept from the room, his cloak billowing behind him.

"Well, Granger. Get to it." Malfoy said, getting himself comfortable on a chair, putting his feet up on the table that held boxes upon boxes of past detention slips. Hermione just gaped at him.  
"Merlin, Malfoy. Can you get any more annoying-"  
"Coming from you, Granger? That's rich!"  
"Conceited,"  
"Swot."  
"Arrogant."  
"Prudish."  
"Ignorant."  
"Know-it-all."  
"Ferret-Faced."  
"Mudblood!"  
Hermione stepped back, and her hand flew to her left arm, where the word mudblood was carved into the skin, never to heal over and disappear. Always there. Always a reminder of her place in the wizarding world, the way that some thought of her, regardless of her role in the war, or maybe because of it.  
"How dare you?! You stand there, acting high and mighty, trying to be better than me, when your whole argument for my inferiority is that I was born to muggles. You make me sick!" Hermione stepped towards him, and her hand flew towards his face, palm open, with unnatural speed.  
But Malfoy caught it with a movement that was just as fast, and pulled her body towards him.  
"Do. Not. Touch me. You got away with that in Third Year, but you will not get away with it again." he spat down at her.  
But she couldn't hear him. Her heart was beating fast, faster than normal, all she could see was neck, where his pulse beat strong, and all she could smell was his glorious scent, the scent of woods, and smoke, and something that was unique only to him.  
Malfoy noticed that she wasn't listening, and he looked down at her, with his eyes that were now almost black, and he swallowed seeing the intense look in her eyes.  
"Granger?" Her name came out as just a whisper, but her head snapped up, and her eyes met his. Her eyes shone, an inner light that never seemed to extinguish, no matter how many insults and slurs he sent flying her way with the sharp edge of a knife.  
"I know you... Your eyes. How can I know your eyes?"  
The door banged open, and Snape swept back into the room.  
"Back to your dormitories. The Headmaster's orders." He snapped, looking slightly frazzled.  
Upon seeing their position, and their dumbfounded expressions, he clapped his hands and the sharp noise echoed through the dungeon. The two teenagers flew apart. Hermione seemed to come to her senses, took one look at the occupants of the room, and fled to her dormitory, holding back tears of embarrassment the whole way.


	6. Everything Will Change

"Ah, Miss. Granger, thank you for joining me, I do hope I'm not pulling you from anything important."

"Not at all, Professor, just homework and sitting in the Common Room."

"Ah, well, I just thought it wise to warn you, that there may be some changes occurring over the next few days." Dumbledore looked at Hermione with curiosity and an emotion that Hermione couldn't decipher... _Why am I getting so bad at reading people?!_

"Professor, I fail to understand what the purpose of you telling me this is... Are these changes occurring because of me, or will they affect me in any special way?" Hermione was getting a bad feeling just being in the Headmaster's office, and every particle of her being was screaming at her to get out as fast as humanly possible... but her curiosity ruled her, as it had done for her whole life.

"We shall find out soon enough, Miss. Granger. Now, I do advise you to run along to your common room... wouldn't want to break curfew and get more detentions before Christmas, now, would we?"

The old man's voice took on an eerie quality, it had an undertone of hostility and malice that sent shivers down Hermione's spine and made her back away slowly, as if confronted with a very dangerous wild animal.

"Yes, Professor. Goodnight." And she turned on her heel and ran through the door.

_I seem to have a very good flight reflex lately... so much for Gryffindor!_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

When Hermione reached the bottom of the stairs leading to the Sixth floor, she stopped, and just sank to the floor. It seemed to her that all of the world's problems had settled onto her shoulders, and she just couldn't handle the weight any longer. And so she curled into a ball and rocked to and fro, like her mother did when she was a toddler, and she had had a nightmare.

Hermione expected to find tightness in her chest, as often happened when one needed a good cry, but she felt nothing. Nothing but a hollow spot, around the area of her heart, and sharpness in her throat, like she hadn't drunk anything in a few days. It was rather disconcerting. But as time stretched on, and minutes became hours, Hermione became numb, and she welcomed the release from the pain of feelings, even if it was just momentary, even if it was just for a little while... it was the relief that she needed, and she relished the respite.

Little did she know that everything was about to change.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hermione? May I ask what you are doing sitting in the middle of a hall, two hours after curfew?"

Harshly pulled from her state, Hermione looked up at the person who had come along, and she saw one the last people that she wanted to see at that particular moment... Edward Cullen. And so, to regain her dignity, and to not look as though she was weak, she struggled to her feet, only just becoming aware that they had long since fallen asleep.

"I could ask you the very same question, Edward." Hermione said as she leant against a wall to allow her feet the chance to get used to standing again.

Edward chuckled. "I am merely unable to sleep, and am just getting a bit of late night air." he said, as if he had all the right in the world to be out past curfew. Hermione opened her mouth to chastise him, but all of her energy seemed to be drained from her body.

Hermione sighed and slid down the wall to sit again.

"Is anything the matter?" Hermione looked to her right to see Edward sitting there next to her.

She sighed again. "I just keep getting a really bad feeling, and I am not sleeping, because of my weird dreams… It has just been a bad month."

"Can I do anything to help?" He asked the concern in his voice genuine. It was then that Hermione realised who, or rather, what, she was talking to. Immediately she jumped to her feet and stepped away from him, not noticing that the movement was just a little bit too fast for a human being.

"I don't know why I'm telling you this… you… you're a vampire!"

Edward didn't respond, just stared at her, hard, as if trying to see into her very soul.

And quite suddenly, it was like something in Hermione's mind snapped… and she was ravenous… but her mind was clouded and incomprehensible.

"I have to go." Was all she said as she sprinted away… And left a frustrated Vampire in her wake…

**A/N Thanks guys, for being patient. I love you all, and appreciate all the reviews, favourites etc. I just need to sort out the spacing for these chapters, because at the moment they fail :/ **


	7. The Calm Before the Storm

**_A/N- I really don't know why I do this, I say to myself 'I will wait for AT LEAST a week before posting... but no, I always post the chapter IMMEDIATELY! But enjoy me lovlies! I certainly enjoyed writing it! Reviewers, Favoriters and followers are loved and given Felix Felices!_**

The Calm Before the Storm

Or

The Proverbial Poop

Edward Cullen was frustrated! NO! He was beyond frustrated! He was downright PISSED OFF!

Not only had he found his daughter- his little Nessie- only to find that she had no recollection- in her conscious mind at least- of her family, her powers... Her SPECIES!

He also couldn't get any information from Dumbledore, whose powers of Occlumency were too powerful and thorough for even his natural vampiric powers to get through.

A growl ripped from his chest and scared the robins out of the trees.

"Love, you have to stop punishing yourself!" Bella came out from behind the tree to his right. She wrapped her arms about his waist and Edward could feel the tension in his shoulders leaking out of him, into the soft ground of the Forbidden Forest.

"I know, Bella, I just can't help it. She was there, right in front of me, just sitting there, writing notes diligently for a subject where the teacher punishes her mercilessly for something that is not only untrue, but wouldn't be her fault of it were!" Edward finished his rant, panting though he had no need for breath.

"She has grown so big..." His voice was a whisper, barely louder that a calm summer's breeze, but his wife heard him, and she felt tightness in her chest that suggested she would have tears in her eyes if she were Human.

Silently, Bella stroked her Husband's back as she led him to the common room they shared with 12 other people.

.

.

.

.

.

The common room was in uproar when the two vampires returned, and they immediately caught the scent of human blood, and held their breath straight away.

They pushed through the crowd of people consisting of Ron Weasley, Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, George Weasley, Ernie McMillan, Neville Longbottom, Susan Bones, Michael Corner, and Hannah Abbott, all standing around in a circle, shouting and pushing to see the two figures in the middle of the circle.

And in the middle of the Circle where two figures, one an unconscious Fred Weasley with bite marks in his neck, and a nasty looking bump on his head, and the other was Hermione Granger (or Renessmee, depending on who you were), curled in on herself, holding her knees and rocking back and forth, looking at Fred through blank, unseeing eyes... and blood on her lips.

The point when Bella and Edward reached the front of the circle was when Ginny Weasley rushed through the portrait with Madame Pomfrey and Professors Dumbledore, Snape and McGonagall.

Not even the bang of the portrait against the wall, nor Snape screaming at the students in the circle to disperse snapped Hermione out of her stupor, but when Draco Malfoy walked up to her and put his hand on her shoulder, it seemed as if a jolt of electricity shot through her body. And she screamed. She screamed and writhed and thrashed on the floor as 13 years of real memories attacked her brain and implanted themselves alongside the ones she had made for herself.

The magic on her body snapped, making her back arch off the floor, and her bones snap.

Her eyes snapped open, and one single tear slipped out, before they rolled back into her head and her body sagged onto the floor.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Dumbledore, it's been a week! Why isn't she waking?!".

_That's strange. _Hermione could hear her, but couldn't, for the life of her, move a muscle.

_Oh why is this happening to __**me?**__ Why is it always me? My head. It hurts to think... maybe some sleep... yes... sleep..._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_.  
_

"Granger. I-I don't know if you can hear me... but I feel like this is my fault... I just touched you.. It- It's Draco... erm... Malfoy, by the way... I'm sorry... for everything..."

A brush against her left forearm- her scar- and he left.

_Draco..._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"Darling. I can hear her. She is still thinking, can hear us. She just can't move."

_I know you... I KNOW YOU!_

"Oh! She knows... she-sh- she spoke to me. Oh... Oh...**Nessie!**"

_Would you mind? _"Mind what?" _VACATING MY MIND?!_ O_w... Thinking hurts... It hurts Daddy..._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"'Mione? It's Fred. I don't blame you for taking a bite out of me... I am pretty damn sexy... loadsa women wanna sink their teeth into- OW!"

"Shut up Fred."

"Ginny, you really shouldn't hit him 'round the head so much..."

"Shut up Ron."

"Shutting."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Her finger twitched! I saw her finger twitch! EDWARD!" The sound of running feet, so fast they were almost one sound. A cool wind on her face.

"She is recovering, Love. Let's let her rest." The sound of them leaving.

_Stay..._

They stayed.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Have... To... URGH! Come... on... BLOODY BUGGERING HELL WHY ARE MY EYELIDS SO HEAVY?!_

Edward chuckled next to her.

_Glad to provide you with entertainment... HUMPF!_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"She's waking!" The whispers that this one sentence caused made Hermione's head pound in protest. Her mind protested at anything other than sleep, but her body knew that the time for sleeping was over. There was something afoot, and she was sure as hell not going to be sitting in bed when the calm before the storm ended...

_**A/N- Chapter 8 almost done lovelies! Be exited! **_


End file.
